2007–08 United States network television schedule
The following is the 2007–08 network television schedule for the six major English language commercial broadcast networks in the United States. The schedule covers prime time hours from September 2007 through May 2008. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 2006–07 season. The schedule was affected by the 2007–08 Writers Guild of America strike. This was the first TV season where Nielsen Media Research kept track of DVR ratings (live plus same day; C3; live plus 7)[1] New series are highlighted in bold. All NBC programming from August 8, 2008 to August 24, 2008 was pre-empted for coverage of the 2008 Summer Olympics.[2] Each of the 30 highest-rated shows is listed with its rank and rating as determined by Nielsen Media Research.[3] : Yellow indicates the top-10 most-watched programs of the season. : Cyan indicates the top-20 most-watched programs of the season. : Magenta indicates the top-30 most-watched programs of the season. PBS is not included; member stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. Sunday *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition aired two-hour episodes on January 13 through January 27.[5] Monday *''American Gladiators'' premiered Sunday, January 6, 2008 at 9:00PM Eastern/8:00PM Central before moving to Mondays at 8:00PM Eastern/7:00PM Central. *''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' premiered Sunday, January 13, 2008 at 8:00PM Eastern/7:00PM Central before moving to Mondays at 9:00PM Eastern/8:00PM Central. Tuesday *''According to Jim'' premiered on January 1, 2008 with two 30 minute episodes. Then on January 9, 2008 it only aired one episode for the night. *''One Tree Hill'' premiered on January 8, 2008 with a two-hour premiere. *''American Idol'' premiered on January 15, 2008 and January 16, 2008 with two hour episodes each night. *''Miss Guided'' showed a "sneak-peek" on Tuesday March 18, 2008 following Dancing with the Stars at 10:30PM Eastern/9:30PM Central. It then moved to its regular timeslot on March 20 at 8:00PM Eastern/7:00PM Central with back to back episodes filling in for Ugly Betty through April 3.[8] Wednesday *''American Idol'' premiered on January 15, 2008 and January 16, 2008 with two hour episodes each night. *''Crowned: The Mother of All Pageants'' premiered on December 12, 2007 at 9:00PM Eastern/8:00PM Central before moving to Wednesdays at 8:00PM Eastern/7:00PM Central. *''Law & Order'' had a two-hour season premiere (two episodes) on January 2, 2008. *''Supernanny'' aired back to back episodes on January 2, 2008. Thursday *''Reaper'' moved to 9:00PM Eastern/8:00PM Central on February 28, 2008, replacing Supernatural. *''Miss Guided'' showed a "sneak-peek" on Tuesday March 18, 2008 following Dancing with the Stars at 10:30PM Eastern/9:30PM Central. It then moved to its regular timeslot on March 20 at 8:00PM Eastern/7:00PM Central with back to back episodes filling in for Ugly Betty through April 3.[12] Friday *''Amne$ia'' premiered on February 22, 2008 at 9:00PM Eastern/8:00PM Central, before moving to its regular timeslot on February 29, 2008 at 8:00PM Eastern/7:00PM Central.[14] Saturday By network ABC CBS The CW FOX MyNetworkTV NBC Category:United States primetime network television schedules